


And I'll never get to see the Ocean

by Biweatherman



Category: Groundhog Day - Minchin/Rubin
Genre: Beach Day, Post canon, Post loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 10:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biweatherman/pseuds/Biweatherman
Summary: Phil finally gets to see the ocean again after the loop





	And I'll never get to see the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Written because one, I was actually at the beach and two, after the devastating news I feel like we could all use some cheering up.

Phil woke up in the beach house at six as the lifetimes in Punxsutawney had trained him to do. Normally he would have tried to get another few hours sleep but he was excited to start the day and didn't want to waste a second lying in bed.

He had spent months planning this weekend by the beach, ensuring Larry, Rita and him all took the same vacation time and renting the house on a weekend so Ned and the kids could come, though it hadn't mattered as it was summer holidays anyway. 

He had expected the house to be quiet with everyone still sleeping but as he stepped into the kitchen he saw Ned scrambling eggs and Larry mixing up pancake batter.  
"... I'd say there was no way that happened but it's Phil so it probably did" Larry said laughing

"Oh it was hilarious, I could hardly believe it myself, I have pictures though, at home but I'll send them to you when I find them" Ned replied and Phil froze in the doorway trying to think what incident they could be discussing but it could've been anything from high school and college where he'd been roommates with Ned, he just knew that any story being discussed was bad. 

"Hey, Larry, Ned. Good morning. Ned, don't you have some children to look after? I can take care of the eggs." 

"It's six am, on a weekend. Mary and Jasper might be up in an hour but as for the others don't expect them to be up for ages. And I'm not letting you go anywhere my eggs. He was the guy who would wake everyone up at 3am with the fire alarm because he decided to try cooking again." Ned replied, directing the last of host statement towards Larry which led Larry to burst into laughter again. Phil tried once again to stop all his embarrassing stories being shared, going for a more direct approach. 

"Ned, Larry?"

"Yes" Ned answered and Larry just nodded in acknowledgment. 

"Are you going to spend the entire weekend sharing stories about me?"

"Oh, most definitely" Larry replied with a smile before returning back to whisking the batter in front of him. 

"Great" Phil replied, smiling to show he wasn't actually that annoyed. 

By the time everyone else was awake Larry and Ned had made a feast of eggs, pancakes and bacon. After breakfast Phil checked sandwiches and cold drinks were in the cooler and that everyone around him had applied sunscream and had sunglasses. 

They walked toward the beach, and Phil had a massive smile on his face, enjoying the sun on his face. He had always loved the sun, but especially after that grey eternity in Punxsutawney sun had become one of his favourite things. He could smell the sea air and rushed ahead of the group, not being able to wait until he could see the large expanse of the ocean. He was take aback by the view, it was better than he could have imagined or remembered. 

The water stretched out for forever, and he was astounded by the large scale of it that made him and his worries seem so small. The waves lapping at the shore created a rhythm of comfort change that was both hypnotising and calming and Phil wanted to just spend the day staring at it when he was shaken out of his reverie by Mary and Jasper racing toward the sea with Jamie and Ned rushing after to make sure they didn't hurt themselves. Rita came up behind him and while he hadn't told her he planned this trip because it was one of the things he desired in the loop she seemed to know something had shaken him. 

"Phil, how are you?' 

"Good. Thank you, it's just a bit, well a bit overwhelming. The grand expanse of it all, after seeing the same small town for centuries and having everything be so small to see something so large and wide and in a star of constant change is truly magical."

"It is, I guess I never really thought about it like that but now you mention it the ocean is stunning. Truly. Now, race you to it."

Rita shouted after him, already speeding towards the water at breakneck speed, and taking off her clothes to reveal a bathing suit as she ran. Phil just laughed knowing for sure she'd beat him and followed after her at a leisurely pace.

The rest of the day went perfectly, Jamie looked after Jasper and Mary as they played in the water, allowing Ned some quiet time to read a book and relax. Jack and Joey were building an incredibly extravagant sand castle with Rita's help and Larry was sunbathing. All in all it was an idyllic scene and combined with the sun and the ocean view made him not only grateful that he was out of the loop and able to experience this majesty but also grateful for the loop as it was what had led him to this pure happiness.


End file.
